and may you go safe
by Nina Vale
Summary: Felix/Elizavieta. Hungary/Poland. Just read becouse I suck at summaries. Frendship and romance : . More romance.


PolandxHungary…becouse they just fit duh…I know about the commonwealth and all but I consider Toris and Felix as best friends. Brothers maybe….and there had been a connection between Hungary and Poland. I remind you that the Queen who married Wladislav Jagiello(Lihuania) was actually daughter of Hungarian king and said king had been a king of Poland too and then Hungarian and Poles always got together well, and never actually had a war.

The song used is

Suil a ruin-Go my love

* * *

_I wish I was on yonder hill  
Tis there Id sit and cry my fill  
_Elizavieta looked out of the window thinking. She was feeling so horrible right now, so horrible that she wanted to run away and drop down and cry, somewhere in wilderness, so no one could hear her.

_Till every tear would turn a mill  
Is go dte tu mo mhuirnin slan.  
__(And may you go safely my dear.)_

She felt such a sadness that she felt she could cry out a river. Why was she feeling so bad? The reason for it was no one other than Felix Lukasiewicz, also knows as Poland. He had gone to fight again and again with someone much stronger that he. With several stronger nations in fact. She closed her eyes. She just prayed for him to go safe, and be safe. _  
Siuil, siuil, siuil a ruin  
Siuil go sochair agus siuil go ciuin  
Siuil go doras agus ealaigh liom  
Is go dte tu mo mhuirnin slan  
(Go, go, go my love_

_Go quietly and peacefully_

_Go to the door and flee with me__)_

_And may you go safely my dear.)_

She however knew that he is just doing what he has to do…for his people and for people of some other tormented countries. That's why she was proud of him, she hoped he won't get hurt to badly. She loved Austria. She did, but she also loved Felix, he was always good to her and Austria…well he sometimes got abusive and when she wanted to leave once and have more independence...she often wanted to flee with Felix and be free. Sighing again she looked up at the sky

"and may you go safely Felix" she thought "may you go safely"

_Ill sell my __rock, Ill sell my reel  
I'll sell my only spinning wheel _

_to buy my love a sword of steel  
Is go dte tu mo mhuirnin slan  
_"I wish I could help him somehow" she thought looking around. If she could she would sell everything she had, to buy him a sword…well not a sword literally, rather a sword in meaning 'a weapon' and a good powerful weapon so he won't stay behind everyone else, and be safe. She wanted him to become the Phoenix again. To rise from the ashes and defeat his enemies. She wanted his uprisings to success. _  
_

_Siuil, siuil, siuil a ruin  
Siuil go sochair agus siuil go ciuin  
Siuil go doras agus ealaigh liom  
Is go dte tu mo mhuirnin slan  
_She walked out of her house, dressed in her cloak and went into the church, and kneeled down

"please God" she whispered "let him be alright" She had heard that his two uprisings November and January one failed and that he first had to run to France and after the later Russia sent him to Siberia…

"please let him be safe" she repeated._  
_

_I'll dye my petticoats, I'll dye them red  
and it's round the World I will beg for bread _

_until my parents would wish me dead.  
Is go dte tu mo mhuirnin slan_

Elizavieta sighed, again. It was getting worse and worse with every century…both for her and Felix. She had been in Germany's house now, but still she tried to help Felix somehow, that's why she opened her borders to his refugees and helped them to get to safe place. She knew that Germany wouldn't like it and he even could have killed her for helping Felix, but she didn't care. _  
Siuil, siuil, siuil a ruin  
Siuil go sochair agus siuil go ciuin  
Siuil go doras agus ealaigh liom  
Is go dte tu mo mhuirnin slan_

_I wish, I wish, I wish in vain_

_I wish I had my heart again_

_And vainly think I'd not complain_

_Is go dté tú mo mhúirnín slán_

She wished she could be with him and regain her heart, but this was impossible since...well since she was where she was and he was who he was and things started to get even worse than before. Felix was in one camp and she was in the other...like some damn Romeo and Juliett...

_Siuil, siuil, siuil a ruin  
Siuil go sochair agus siuil go ciuin  
Siuil go doras agus ealaigh liom  
Is go dte tu mo mhuirnin slan_

_And now my love has gone to France_

_to try his fortune to advance_

_If he e'er comes back 'tis but a chance_

_Is go dté tú mo mhúirnín slán_

He was forming his army in France and Engalnd and generaly in the western Europe. She hoped that he will get what he wants, that he will come back and rise again like a Phoenix, he always had been. She looked at the sky, wondering how he is doing

"may you go safe Felix" she whispered into the wind, hoping he could hear here no matter where he was now "may you go safely my love"

The end

* * *

Crappy and horrible I know, but this song just fitted in some wired way…. well as they say: _Lengyel, magyar két jó barát, együtt harcol s issza borát/Polak węgier dwa bratanki I do szabli I do szklanki/Poles and Hungarians two friends, both to fight and drink. Meaning that our two countries were friends both in good and bad times.  
_


End file.
